


The Whole World Stops (But My Stare Is The One You Notice)

by LiNafied



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiNafied/pseuds/LiNafied
Summary: (Sometimes Wendy really wanted to have a sit down with God.)





	The Whole World Stops (But My Stare Is The One You Notice)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr prompt post as well as various memes on the internet. 

“You want me to what-?”

 

(Sometimes Wendy really wanted to have a sit down with God.)

 

WooHee clasped her hands together, eyes widening into a (horrific) puppy look as she continued to try and convince Wendy. 

 

“Just this once! Please!”

 

(Pour out some tea. Maybe have some crumpets.

 

It was a thing, right? Tea and crumpets.

 

Or was that biscuits?

 

Cookies?)

 

Wendy pulled a face at her friend, watching as the older girl bowed down low, hands in a prayer position above her head. 

 

“That doesn’t even make sense! Just skip the class, we’re in  _ college _ for a reason!”

 

(Maybe some macaroons. Everyone liked sweet things, right?)

 

WooHee shook her head, which in turn made her entire body shake, giving Wendy the impression of a very weird looking bobble head doll.

 

“Please! Today is the only day I’ll get to go and see Serri practice! Do it for happy endings and love!”

 

(Decorate the table with fine china. Maybe a candle. Or would that be weird?)

 

“And I repeat, just  _ skip _ the class!”

 

WooHee looked up, eyes shimmering behind dark bangs.

 

“They have participation points. And I need those points because of the dean’s list, you know- And and, if I don’t make the dean’s list, they are going to take me off priority-”

 

Wendy put her hand up to stop WooHee’s rant, very well aware that if she was left unchecked, Wendy would not only make a decision that would be troublesome for herself but also end up consoling a WooHee who had just made herself emotional. 

 

But WooHee showed no sign of stopping, her back now straightened as she continued to wave her arms around passionately.

 

“And I would’ve just skipped like you said but the professor discovered the existence of electronic clickers which means I  _ have _ to be in class clicking at answers, even though they are wrong most of the time but it’s fine because  _ participation. _ ”

 

“WooHee-”

 

“And it’s quite a lot and would definitely affect my grade in class and I know it’s a lot to ask of you but it’s your free period and I’m begging you,  _ please _ , just go to this one class for me so I can go watch Serri swing a golf club and look sexy.”

 

She ended the rant with her hands clasped in front of her like a prayer, eyes filled with tears and mouth pulled down at the corners.

 

(Wendy can already feel the bad decision forming.)

 

Sighing, Wendy folded her arms across her chest and looked at WooHee, eyebrow twitching at the small smile pulling at the corner of the older girl’s lips.

 

(Truly, tea time with God would be great.

 

Then she would be able to ask-)

 

“Fine. Just this  _ one _ class. And only because I have a free period now.”

 

She could barely hear WooHee’s whoop of gratitude as the dark haired girl was already sprinting off into the distance, shouting over her shoulder and barely missing the wall as she turned sharply.

 

“Thanks, Wendy! I owe you one!”

 

Wendy sighed again, knocking her temple gently as she pondered her dilemma. She gathered her books in her arms and made her way lazily towards WooHee’s class (who in the world decides to take  _ Physics _ as an elective), mentally pondering how she would pass off as WooHee when WooHee was at least a head taller than her. 

 

*

 

“Well, I don’t have to worry about the height dilemma now.”

 

Wendy eyed the lecture hall, taking in the sight of the majestic room as she plucked a clicker from the box offered by the teaching assistant, signing off (very badly) as WooHee. Climbing up the stairs, she allowed herself some envy at the size of the place, knowing her music major would never place her in such a space.

 

(Science majors get all the good spaces.)

 

She got a spot right in the middle, not too in the back that she can’t see the board or the projector screen and not too up front of invite any unnecessary attention from the professor. Grinning at her own brilliance, Wendy wriggled in her chair happily and took out her tablet, planning to at least look up some of the questions that came up. 

 

A soft giggle from her right caught her attention.

 

She turned her head, opening her mouth to say hello-

 

And her jaw promptly stayed on the floor, eyes widening comically as she took in the owner of said giggle. 

 

The girl (fairy? Angel?  _ Goddess _ ?!) laughed again at her expression and shook her head, wind bells chiming in Wendy’s ears when she started speaking.

 

“You must be really excited for class, huh?”

 

She tilted her head to one side, Wendy hurriedly shutting her mouth (and cutting off any drool that may have made an appearance) and nodding her head frantically, eager to cover up her sudden lack of brain activity in the past few seconds.

 

“Yeah huh! Physics! I mean, wow, right?”

 

(How can someone be  _ that _ pretty?)

 

The girl laughed again, covering her smile with her (dainty) hands before returning back to her notes. Wendy took in a deep breath and pressed a hand to her heart, patting her chest to calm her racing heart down. 

 

(Really?

 

You see a pretty girl and just lose all brain function?)

 

Luckily for Wendy, she was saved from any further embarrassment by the dimming of lights, an indication that the lecture was about to start. She fumbled with the clicker in her hands and turned her tablet on, tapping on her chrome application. 

 

(Search bar, lock and loaded.)

 

And promptly spent the next twenty minutes in a haze as equations and numbers popped up on the screen, barely understood due to a lack of exercise since high school. She blinked rapidly as her ears registered the words uttered by the professor as foreign, almost missing out the clicker question if it weren’t for the gentle prod on her arm. 

 

The girl, with a soft smile, pointed at the screen with her own clicker and whispered softly, the sheer melody of her voice sending Wendy’s already mushy brain into a spiral. 

 

“Hey, you might want to click before he changes the screen.”

 

Nodding, Wendy turned her head back towards the screen and clicked at a random answer, just right before the professor changed the slide to the poll that had the results. She sighed in relief and turned back towards the girl, mentally berating at herself not to stutter as she said her thanks. 

 

“T-thanks for that. I totally missed it.”

 

She laughed again, sending Wendy into yet another panic as she struggled to inhale in the presence of sheer beauty. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. You were concentrating so hard that you missed it and it was kind of cute.”

 

(Cute! 

 

The goddess called her cute!!)

 

Wendy cleared her throat hurriedly, rubbing at the back of her neck as she responded shakily.

 

“H-hah, no. It’s just- You know, physics! Takes a lot of brain power.”

 

She quirked a smile and pointed at the screen again, shaking her clicker once to emphasise her point.

 

“You’re going to miss another question.”

 

Wendy whipped back towards the front of the class and pressed randomly again, once again cutting it close as the professor changed to the poll in the very next second. Sighing, she resolved to pay attention (and not get distracted by the girl, no matter how pretty she was) lest WooHee lose her participation points.

 

(Bae WooHee owed her a truckload of ice cream after this.)

 

She managed to pay enough attention to not miss any more clicker questions, letting out of breath when the lights turned back on, the professor clapping her hands to gain the attention of the students who were suddenly very active, a flurry of activity as everyone packed their things away in anticipation of the end of class.

 

“Class! Some announcements, thank you!”

 

A soft tug on Wendy’s sleeve had her turning around, the pretty girl smiling at her gently as she held out the clicker Wendy left on the table. 

 

“I think you’re forgetting something.”

 

The silent  _ again _ didn’t go unnoticed.

 

Letting out a huge laugh, the music major took the clicker from the other girl sheepishly, stammering excuses that probably didn’t make sense.

 

“S-sorry! You know how it is, the rush- Next class-”

 

The girl merely shook her head with a wide smile.

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

But her hand was still extended, leaving Wendy to flounder and wonder as to what else she had forgotten in the span of ten seconds. The other girl, perhaps taking pity on her, waved it slightly, before speaking again, soft and gentle as though she was talking to an anxious puppy. 

 

(Which might not have been a bad comparison, considering her mental state right now.

 

It should be illegal to be that  _ pretty _ .)

 

“I’m Irene, what’s about you?”

 

Wendy fumbled between the clicker, her bag and Irene’s hand, ending up using the same hand Irene was holding out to shake. 

 

_ Oh god. _

 

“H-hi, I’m Wendy, you pleased me- I mean, pleased to meet you!”

 

_ Kill me now _ .

 

Irene laughed again, her other hand coming up to cover that smile.

 

“You’re honestly really cute.”

 

(Dear God, why is it that you always have me in difficult situations like this.)

 

Her eyes twinkled with mirth as she asked gently, her voice kind and soft as though she was talking to a frightened animal.

 

(If Wendy had a mirror, she was probably doing a very accurate impression of a shell shocked chipmunk.)

 

“I’m guessing you didn’t hear a thing the professor was saying about the in class group project we’re supposed to be doing next week?”

 

Wendy blinked, searched her memory for such an announcement and found nothing but angels singing in harmony every time her brain directed her to that small quirk at the corner of Irene’s lips, slanting down into pink-

 

_ Focus, Wendy _ .

 

“Nope, not a thing. I’m totally out of it today.”

 

(Foot, meet mouth.)

 

The smile quirked higher on one side, a smirk that should not be as attractive as it is on Irene and the other girl shook her head, brown eyes like molten gold peering up at her from beneath eyelashes that hid nothing and everything .

 

(It should be  _ illegal _ to be that gorgeous.)

 

“Well, do you want to work together for it? It’s twenty percent of our grade and looking at how distracted you are, I feel like I should extend a helping hand.”

 

Irene smiled again, tilting her head to one side and Wendy’s explanation died at the back of her throat, her brain completely forgetting that this was not even her class. The brunette nodded dumbly, shooting Irene a dazed grin as she agreed. Irene laughed again (angel harmony cue) and nodded, reaching out to grasp at Wendy’s forearm.

 

“Alright! See you next week!”

 

It wasn’t until Wendy was walking back towards her dorm room, a goofy smile on her face, that her brain booted back online. 

 

And her face immediately met with a wall, the young musician wailing at the skies while her dorm mates shuffled around her without care, already used to her daily antics.

 

“Why must you do this to me, God?!”

 

*

 

Predictably, Joy had burst out laughing like a deranged chicken, coupled with her rolling on the ground as she howled at Wendy’s misfortune. Yeri soon joined her on the floor, the youngest of the group beating the tiles with both fists, barely breathing due to how hard she was laughing. Only Seulgi, with an effort befitting even Wonder Woman, remained (somewhat) calm, lips pulled in between her teeth in an attempt to stop laughing. 

 

Wendy sighed. 

 

“Are you guys done?”

 

Joy and Yeri took another look at her and promptly burst out into another fit of laughter. Seulgi’s nostrils flared but otherwise, the other girl maintained her composure, only prying her mouth open to question Wendy with a shaky voice.

 

“How on earth are you going to do the group project together? You’re terrible at physics.”

 

Wendy groaned and dropped her face into her hands.

 

“She already knows. I kind of spaced out during the class and she probably thinks I’m sort of lazy bum who took the class assuming it was easy.”

 

Seulgi grimaced.

 

“What an impression.”

 

Joy, after dying of laughter for what seemed to be forever, straightened up and offered a piece of advice.

 

“You could always just track her down and explain it to her.”

 

Wendy shot her a look.

 

“Explain how?”

 

Widening her eyes, Joy clasped at Yeri’s hands, simpering disgustingly as she blinked rapidly.

 

“Oh, dear beautiful one, I am afraid I cannot do this project with you because I do not go to this class. I couldn’t explain it to you because I’m a useless lesbian and only recently recovered my brain that flew away when I saw your smile.”

 

Yeri, the little shit that she was, immediately followed up with an equally annoying simper, causing Wendy’s hand to jerk towards the plastic knife on her tray. 

 

“Oh, clueless one, it is quite understandable.”

 

Yeri did an exaggerated hair flip, one that smacked Joy’s in the face, the older girl glaring at her but otherwise remained in character.

 

“For I am quite beautiful and losing brain activity is a common ailment in my presence.”

 

The both of them gazed deeply into each other’s eyes before turning back to Wendy, hands still clasped together. 

 

“Do it just like that.”

 

Wendy pulled a scowl and released the knife she had subconsciously picked up somewhere between Yeri’s (terrible) doe eyes and Joy’s high pitched whimper. 

 

“I am _ not _ doing that.”

 

“Who’s not doing what?”

 

Wendy turned her head towards the voice and promptly reached out for WooHee’s collar, shaking the older girl with all her might as she shouted. 

 

(The cafeteria’s occupants turned their heads towards them before going back to what they were originally doing, Wendy a common disturbance with her extra reactions.)

 

“You! It’s all your fault!”

 

WooHee’s head whipped back and forth like a deranged floppy man, barely able to get a word out due to how tightly Wendy was gripping her collar.

 

“I- What- Wendy-”

 

Serri sat by Seulgi gracefully, raising an eyebrow at the scene but was otherwise unperturbed of the assassination of her girlfriend. Seulgi, frantic and panicky, turned to Serri and gripped her upper arm tightly, fingers pressed into skin till they were pale. 

 

“I think WooHee’s going to die!”

 

Serri looked over with disinterest and turned back towards her food, her captured hand coming up to pat at Seulgi’s cheek awkwardly.

 

“Don’t worry, WooHee survived a face plant into a concrete wall, she’ll survive this.”

 

Be it Serri’s ability to see the future or Wendy running out of steam, WooHee was soon released from the chokehold, collapsing against Joy heavily as she sucked in air in huge gulps.

 

“What- what was that for?”

 

A laugh bubbled from Joy before the younger girl situated herself around WooHee, her grin widening yet again at Wendy’s predicament. 

 

“Wendy got distracted by a pretty girl in the class you made her sit in for you and now she promised said girl she would be her groupmate.”

 

WooHee stared at Joy incredulously before looking towards Yeri who merely nodded. It was Serri, after chewing her food thoroughly and swallowing (manners matter, thank you very much), that questioned Wendy, who was once again imitating a very red faced ostrich. 

 

“Which girl is  _ that  _ pretty that you could lose basic function?”

 

Yeri opened her mouth to answer before closing, teeth clicking together. Four pairs of eyes swiveled towards Wendy, Seulgi quipping up with curiousity.

 

“Come to think of it, you never told us her name.”

 

Wendy waved a hand above her head and mumbled something.

 

Joy leant forward.

 

“What?”

 

Shoulders raising and dropping with a huff, Wendy lifted her head from the cocoon of warmth and darkness and sighed, admitting the girl’s name reluctantly.

 

“Irene.”

 

It took her two seconds before she realised everyone was gaping at her, even Serri who was originally not interested. 

 

She rubbed at her face self consciously.

 

“What?”

 

Yeri was the first to recover, her mouth pulling down until she was a replica of that “Not Bad” meme.

 

“Well. Now I have to apologise for laughing at you because I probably would’ve been the same.”

 

Wendy narrowed her eyes at the younger girl but decided not to question her, knowing that her blood pressure would probably not survive the inquisition. She turned to the most reliable source at the table, despite almost murdering her on the spot earlier, and questioned WooHee quickly, the older girl looking like she was about to burst out in a rant. 

 

“Why is it weird that it’s Irene?”

 

WooHee let out a breath and flicked Wendy on the nose.

 

“You seriously have no idea?”

 

Wendy deadpanned in return.

 

“If I did, would I be asking you?”

 

Seulgi slid her phone over helpfully, the screen showing a page that Wendy rarely perused due to the amount of gossip that went on the school site.

 

“What-”

 

And promptly shut her mouth when she saw the content, Irene’s smiling face looking up at her, with bold letters beneath it stating-

 

“Oh.  _ Oh _ .”

 

(Capslocked, italicised and put on the internet to see.

 

**_VOTED MOST BEAUTIFUL ON CAMPUS_ ** .)

 

*

 

“I don’t think I can do it.”

 

WooHee glanced up from her phone disinterestedly to glare at Wendy (unsuccessfully), the shorter girl gripping onto her arm for dear life as they marched towards their (non) shared class. 

 

“Yes, you can. Put on your big girl pants and tell the truth. It’s not that hard.”

 

Wendy widened her eyes and twisted her fingers into the material of WooHee’s sweater.

 

“Easy for you to say! You’re not the useless gay!”

 

Truth be told, Wendy had spent the last week contemplating how exactly she would tell Irene that she wasn’t  _ actually _ in the class, just a passerby caught in the throes of her friend’s whims. 

 

And then she spent equally as many sleepless nights thinking about Irene’s smile and her eyes and how the almost fairy like laugh had breathed passed her lips-

 

And well, Wendy wasn’t a useless gay for nothing. 

 

So, here Wendy was, walking towards a class she did not go to, with no plan or a script in mind, just the confidence of a friend who was basically dragging her along.

 

(To hell.

 

Heaven?

 

Is this where people go to when they die?)

 

WooHee patted her head absentmindedly and turned the corner, Wendy catching a wince when her hands tightened inadvertently at the sight of the lecture hall. Loosening her grip, she took a deep breath and shook her head, readying her pep talk for the mission before her, half an ear listening to WooHee who were greeting her classmates.

 

_ It’ll be alright, Wendy. _

 

“Oh hey, how are you today?”

 

_ She’s just a girl. A very pretty girl. But a girl. _

 

“Yeah, the assignment killed me as well. I heard we’re doing a group assignment in class today?”

 

_ You’ve got this _ .

 

“Oh, hey, Irene!”

 

Wendy’s head snapped up at the name, her brain wiped completely empty when she spotted Irene’s growing smile, eyes sparkling in golden twinkles as she waved at both WooHee and Wendy. Closing her gaping mouth, Wendy waved back shyly, whatever resolve she had during her pep talk flying out the window at the sight of that face.

 

_ I guess I could wait till after class _ ?

 

WooHee glanced over at her and shook her head amusedly, dodging the elbow Wendy jabbed at her before they took their seats. 

 

Irene tilted her head to one side and leant her chin on her hand.

 

“The TA said no clickers today, it’s a group assignment.”

 

Wendy nodded, sighing with relief inwardly, as she had completely forgotten about the existence of the clickers. Next to her, WooHee (having a working mouth, unlike Wendy), answered genially, pulling out her notebook. 

 

“Oh, I guess we could be a group then!”

 

Her eyes slid over to Wendy who was busy admiring Irene’s side profile to really bother about her friend’s urging.

 

Unfortunately (or fortunately), the lecturer walked in at that point, his appearance cutting through all chatter and bustle, or in Wendy’s case, a confession.

 

_ Definitely later. You can do it later, Wendy _ .

 

The professor cleared his throat loudly and addressed the class.

 

“I’ll be passing around a stack of quizzes for the class today. I want it done in groups of no more than four and hand it back to me by the end of the class. If there are any questions, please talk to the TA and make sure to write your names on the sheet for credit.”

 

He looked around, waiting for any questions before gesturing to the TA, the young man passing out the papers as instructed. 

 

Fidgeting in her seat, Wendy shot WooHee a look, the older girl shaking her head at her before reaching over to take the quiz from the person in front of her. They edged their tables together and pondered over the quiz, Wendy’s eyes practically swimming in their sockets at the sight of all the numbers.

 

Irene, on the other hand, merely studied them with a critical eye before letting out a chuckle.

 

“Well, looks easy enough. We basically learnt this in the last class so it should be fine.”

 

Wendy balked visibly and turned towards WooHee, who for some reason did not seem as panicked as she was. 

 

(She definitely did not take any notes the last time around, why was Bae WooHee so confident for-)

 

“Yeah, I took a look at the lecture notes last time around so it should be alright.”

 

(Oh. 

 

Right.)

 

Irene clapped her hands together and pulled the paper towards her, scribbling her name on top of the quiz neatly. 

 

“Let’s just all put our names now before we forget later.”

 

Again, WooHee shot her a look as she wrote her own name in a flowing script, her foot kicking Wendy’s ankle. Shooting her friend a pained look, Wendy opened her mouth to speak, her eyes gravitating towards Irene’s eyebrows to avoid looking into those eyes.

 

(Seriously. 

 

Those eyes should be illegal.)

 

“I- I kind of have a confession to make.”

 

(Don’t look at her face, don’t look at her face.)

 

Irene’s head tilted again, her cheekbones just catching the gleam of sunlight travelling through the window, framing it with such intention that it couldn’t be wrong to assume that the sun itself had sent its blessings on this day just for Irene. 

 

“What is it?”

 

Wendy’s eyes darted downwards before focusing yet again on Irene’s eyebrows, taking great interest in the beauty mark adorning that area. 

 

“I-”

 

Irene waited patiently. 

 

“I-”

 

She swallowed thickly and made a mistake of glancing down again, completely caught in the pools of golden that threatened to drown her in its absolution.

 

And promptly send her courage down the drain in which Wendy was about to join.

 

“I just don’t know how much help I would be. I’m only really here for participation credits.”

 

A loud thunk jolted her out of her Irene induced haze as WooHee’s head made a connection with the table, Irene jumping slightly in her seat at the sound.

 

“WooHee? Are you alright?”

 

WooHee quickly straightened and waved an anxious hand in front of her face. 

 

“I’m good! My hand just slipped.”

 

Wendy found herself on the receiving end of Bae WooHee’s patented deadpan look and she shrugged helplessly, gesturing at Irene with wide eyes. 

 

(She was useless.

 

Nothing she already didn’t know.)

 

Irene pushed the paper towards Wendy, unaware of the silent conversation her classmate(s) were having and tapped on it with a delicate finger.

 

“It’s quite alright if you can’t answer, Wendy. I’m sure between the three of us, we can get a good grade.”

 

And then the corners of her lips twitched upwards, a hint of a kiss at the left corner and a dash of happiness written in soft pink, a present wrapped beneath gentle caresses and hidden amusement. 

 

Just a quirk of a smile and Wendy was once again taken in, nodding dazedly as she wrote her name shakily. 

 

Wendy spent the next half hour in the same daze, barely contributing to the answers that both girls were studiously checking off. Irene didn’t even seem to mind that Wendy was barely speaking, preferring to tap on her wrist periodically to bring Wendy’s attention back to the paper. 

 

(WooHee, on the other hand, kept narrowing her eyes at her, her amusement growing with each failed attempt Wendy clocked under her “Useless Gay” column.

 

Wendy could see the roasting her friends would give her now once they met for lunch.)

 

Her spirit only came back to her when Irene gathered the paper in her hands, the sudden return to Earth had her jolting forwards and grabbing the wrist. 

 

“No!”

 

Irene blinked at her rapidly, shocked at Wendy’s actions.

 

“What-”

 

WooHee nodded behind Irene’s back.

 

(Wendy can almost hear the “Hwaiting” she was so obviously projecting.)

 

Wendy looked up to Irene’s confused frown and the words from her brain made a detour as something else exited her mouth instead. 

 

“I- I’ll take them up front. It’s the least I could do since I barely helped.”

 

(She could see WooHee resisting throwing her hands up into the air.)

 

She avoided her friend’s eyes, choosing instead to imprint Irene’s thankful smile on the forefront of her brain while she hurriedly rubbed off her name on the sheet. 

 

The professor barely glanced at her when she placed the paper on his table, grunting in acknowledgement when Wendy bowed to him. 

 

She turned around and found Irene and WooHee waiting for her, the shorter girl holding out her backpack with an easy smile. Thanking her, Wendy slipped her arms through the loops, almost missing the question Irene asked in her attempt to act normally in front of her. 

 

“-phone number?”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

Again, the right corner of Irene’s lips quirked up in amusement, practically cooing at Wendy’s clumsiness as she had in the previous class. 

 

“Your phone number? I mean, I think this makes us friends, right?”

 

Wendy gaped and fumbled with the phone in her pocket, almost dropping it when Irene chuckled at her again. 

 

“Yes! Right! Friends- Yes, my number-”

 

There was a pause while the both of them exchanged numbers, Wendy almost fainting at the warmth Irene exuded in their closeness. 

 

(God, she was so  _ gay _ .)

 

Irene grinned at her and waved with her phone in her hand, the screen dimming down even as Wendy’s name continued to adorn it. 

 

“Alright! See you in the next class.”

 

Wendy smiled dopily.

 

“See you.”

 

And was promptly greeted with a sharp whack on her head once Irene walked out the door.

 

“Ow! What was that for!”

 

WooHee folded her arms and stared at her.

 

“You just promised to see her in the next class.”

 

Wendy’s smile slid off her face quickly.

 

“Oh. Oh dear.”

 

*

 

True to her predictions, Joy and Yeri had burst out laughing again at WooHee’s story, her face bright red at the teasing the both of them kept ribbing her with. 

 

Wendy fanned her face rapidly and batted Joy’s face away.

 

“What’s the big deal? I’ll just confess in the next class!”

 

Even Seulgi, her best friend, her ride or die, glanced at her with stifled laughter. 

 

“Sure you will.”

 

“I will!”

 

They would have continued arguing if Wendy’s phone didn’t ring with a notification. Glancing away from Seulgi, Wendy looked at the screen and promptly squealed excitedly. 

 

“Oh my god, it’s Irene!”

 

And was on the receiving end of many solemn pats on her shoulder. 

 

“Sure you will.”

 

*

 

(Hey, it’s Irene. :D)

 

*

 

_ Today. _

 

_ Today will be the day she will confess. _

 

*

 

_ Okay, maybe next week. _

 

*

 

Wendy flopped by Serri’s side on the table, wailing as softly as she could without causing the librarian to come over. 

 

“Why am I like this?!”

 

Serri pulled her notebook from under Wendy’s arm and shot her a look, the older girl placing her pencil between the pages neatly before turning her attention towards Wendy.

 

Who was still fake crying into the mahogany table. 

 

“Why are you like what exactly?”

 

The music major flapped her arms around, narrowly missing Serri’s face.

 

“Like  _ this _ . Why am I so  _ gay _ ?”

 

Serri gave her another look, unsure of what to do, before patting Wendy hesitantly on her shoulder, a barely there touch before her hand retreated. 

 

“Because you  _ are _ gay, maybe?”

 

Wendy, seemingly death in the throes of her (not really) anguish, started wailing again, this time loud enough to draw the attention of the people in the next table. 

 

“Yes, but it shouldn’t be this hard to tell the truth!”

 

Shaking her head, Serri looked up to the heavens in question, wondering what exactly it was she did in her previous life that her girlfriend, her friends and the people surrounding her were all idiots. 

 

(They weren’t even really friends, WooHee just brought her along to one of their lunch meetings and suddenly she was taking care of an additional three people. 

 

She doesn’t even want to think about the day Joy and Seulgi finally got their heads out of their asses and the inevitable explosion.)

 

“Well, maybe it’s because you don’t want to disappoint her.”

 

She waited for Wendy to respond, huffing slightly when the brunette did not seem to hear her word. Already bored with the situation, Serri turned her attention back to her books, mentally tallying just how much WooHee owed her just for this makeshift counselling session. 

 

(Three-

 

No, four sushi runs. 

 

This romantic drama shit was  _ tiring _ .)

 

“Why are you here, anyways? Wouldn’t Seulgi or WooHee be the better options?”

 

Her answer was muffled by the fact that her face was connected with the table, but it was still audible. 

 

“You don’t give me crap like the rest of them.”

 

Unsure on whether she could take it as a compliment, Serri brushed it off, the comment rolling off her back with the same ease she took everything daily. 

 

(If she had to take issue with everything the group said, she would have early onset grey hairs. 

 

Not with this face, thank you.)

 

She watched as Wendy continued to grumble into the table and decided to take pity on the girl, reaching again to pat her head lightly. 

 

“I think you shouldn’t think too much about it.”

 

She ignored the way Wendy turned puppy eyes at her, inwardly sighing at the amount of drama these kids go through daily. 

 

“Can’t you just enjoy the friendship you have? It’s not that big of a lie and plus if  _ you _ make Irene happy enough, shouldn’t that be enough?”

 

(She doesn’t say just how much it creeped her out whenever Irene started laughing at her phone whenever they had a class together or how Irene expected Serri to laugh at the same jokes Wendy sent daily.

 

She honestly did not get it but whatever worked for Irene.)

 

Serri flipped through the pages of her book, almost wincing at the sparkling eyes Wendy was giving her now, the brunette now in a vigour previously unseen due to unnecessary drama. 

 

“Really?”

 

Serri huffed a breath and stared despondently at Wendy, already over this matter. 

 

“Yes, really.”

 

“Okay then!”

 

And just like that, Wendy’s crisis was averted without so much of a thank you, leaving Serri to her peace and quiet for the afternoon. 

 

She huffed again and looked back at her homework, muttering aimlessly under her breath. 

 

“Whipped.” 

 

*

_ “Just don’t say anything.” _

 

_ “What? Why? What do you know, Serri?” _

 

_ “Trust me. Just don’t say anything and watch.” _

 

_ “That just makes me even more curious.” _

 

_ “If I buy that ice cream you like so much, will you stop asking and listen?” _

 

_ “...Maybe?” _

 

_ “Let’s go to the supermarket then.” _

 

*

 

“What’s this?”

 

In her effort to become the “Best Friend Ever”, Wendy had commandeered their (Seulgi and hers) shared kitchen space for an entire night, going through her entire baking repertoire in order to find the best baked goods for a goddess. 

 

And today, with dark circles under her eyes and numerous battle scars, she presented a box of red velvet cupcakes to Irene, the other girl looking at her curiously before peering into the box. 

 

“Cupcakes?”

 

Wendy nodded excitedly.

 

(This was baking.

 

This was  _ her _ area.

 

Ain’t no tongue tied business here today.

 

Wendy was here to shine.)

 

“Yeah! I always bake stuff for my friends and thought since we are recently inaugurated friends, I should bake something to commemorate this moment!”

 

Irene let out a laugh and took the box from Wendy, running a finger by the side of the box before opening it. She took a sniff of the pastries and let out a laugh, the corner of her eyes crinkling with happiness as she regarded Wendy with a soft gaze. 

 

“Thank you. No one has ever made cupcakes for me before.”

 

Wendy grinned, taking in Irene’s happiness and filing it away at the back of her mind for a rainy day, a day when sadness seemed imminent and nothing could drive it away. 

 

(Just a flash of that smile was enough to send Wendy into a tizzy. 

 

Why not the sadness that seemed to come with every rainfall?)

 

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Wendy turned around to see WooHee smiling at her, an eyebrow raised at the scene in front of her. 

 

“Yeah, Wendy, no one has ever made  _ me _ cupcakes before either!”

 

Wendy smiled with all teeth and no mirth. 

 

“That’s because you have a girlfriend, WooHee.”

 

“What does that have to do with cupcakes? There’s no distinction between food and relationships.”

 

Irene laughed again, this time at the both of them and she took out a cupcake and handed it over to WooHee. 

 

“I have enough to share. Have one. It smells really good.”

 

As though to emphasise her point, she sniffed at the box again, taking a deep breath as though the scent was enough to fill her up. 

 

Wendy watched, unaware of how her eyes softened at the sight of Irene so obviously happy with something so simple. But her heart swelled thrice its size, filled with adoration and fondness for this girl she has only known for a couple of months. 

 

“What are you staring at?”

 

She blinked and saw that Irene had diverted her attention away from the cupcakes and at her, big brown eyes peering from beneath eyelashes-

 

(Like a present wrapped in love on a cold Christmas morning.)

 

And without thinking, she answered easily.

 

“Nothing. I just thought you looked really pretty when you’re smiling like that.”

 

(And then she was sure she imagined the paint of pink that bloomed across Irene’s cheeks.)

 

*

 

Joy stared at WooHee disbelievingly.

 

“No way Wendy was that smooth. You’re talking about the girl who is going to the wrong class because someone was too  _ pretty _ .”

 

WooHee slurped her noodles and wiped her mouth delicately before answering.

 

“In her defence, I don’t think she was thinking when she said it.”

 

Yeri chimed in happily, mouth filled with some food substance that was currently unrecognisable. 

 

(One wondered how she managed to be coherent at that point.)

 

“So Wendy should just stop thinking whenever she tries to flirt then!”

 

Joy let out a snort.

 

“You joke but I think it might actually be true.”

 

*

 

“It’s been  _ months _ ! When are you going to man up and tell her!”

 

Joy pointed her chopsticks menacingly at Wendy, startling the brunette so badly that she almost tossed her sandwich at Seulgi’s face. 

 

“Wha- Why is this suddenly a topic again?”

 

Joy took a huge chomp of her chicken and chewed, pointing her chopsticks yet again at Wendy’s face, bits of food flying out of mouth. 

 

In front of her, Serri picked up a piece of tissue and shielded her face but otherwise remained unperturbed by Joy’s (disgusting) tirade.

 

“Because I’m tired! Just tell her already!”

 

Seulgi sipped on her drink and nodded wisely.

 

“Joy has a point. Any longer and she might think you have an ulterior motive.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

Wendy huffed and unwrapped her sandwich sulkily.

 

“I’ll tell Irene when I tell Irene! Don’t get all up on my ass about it!”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

(Today would be the day Wendy died. 

 

Or Joy.

 

Whichever.)

 

She turned around slowly and saw Irene standing there with a paper bag in her hand, her head tilted to one side in confusion.

 

“O-Oh! Irene!”

 

A warm smile was directed at her.

 

“Hello, Wendy. I was coming over to give you this.”

 

She held out the bag and waited patiently for Wendy to take it. Wendy accepted the present with trembling fingers, all too aware of the silence at their table (what seemed to be the entire cafeteria) and opened it slowly. 

 

“Oh, wow.”

 

She pulled the scarf out gently, admiring the soft wool used to make it and the gentle blue that was so much like the ocean that Wendy had always admired. 

 

Irene rubbed the back of her neck and pulled the corners of her mouth into a smile that showed off all of her teeth. 

 

“It took me a while, I was going to give it to you after the cupcakes but it took me longer than expected to make it.”

 

Wendy gave Irene a wide grin, reaching out to clasp hands with Irene and she swung it side to side happily. 

 

“You didn’t have to but thank you!”

 

Irene returned the grin with equal fervour. 

 

And then asked the same question that sent Wendy into a heart attack. 

 

“What was it you were going to tell me though?”

 

(This was how Wendy was going to die. 

 

In the middle of the cafeteria, a heart attack, with a scarf in her hand.)

 

She sputtered for a bit before turning her eyes towards her friends, who all very conveniently decided that food was important right at this moment of Wendy’s death, Joy shovelling a huge chunk of food into her mouth while staring straight at Wendy. 

 

(She really needed to rethink her choice in friendships. 

 

What happened to ride or die?)

 

And then Serri, bless her soul and all that came before her, quipped up naturally, wiping at her mouth after a spoonful of her rice had gone down her throat. 

 

“Oh, it’s really nothing. Wendy was just thinking of how to tell you about the carnival we were all going to this weekend but she didn’t want to assume you had the time.”

 

(When she can, Wendy will bake Serri an entire cauldron of the older girl’s favourite cake.)

 

Nodding gratefully, Wendy turned her attention towards Irene.

 

(Not noticing that they are still holding hands.)

 

“Yeah! I mean, we go almost every year and it’s always fun and I thought you’d enjoy it too!”

 

Irene stared at her, curious brown eyes that said a lot but with words no one can decipher. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and Wendy found herself watching the trajectory in slow motion, completely distracted by the pink and the glistening and the-

 

“It sounds fun. What time are you guys meeting?”

 

Wendy tore her attention away from that tongue quick enough to not seem like she was being a creep and answered in a croak. 

 

“Ah- sorry, yes, we’re meeting at 7pm? The best parts of the carnival always start at night.”

 

Irene nodded and shook their conjoined hands once before pulling back with a quirk of her lips. 

 

“Alright then, it’s a date!”

 

(To her friends’ credit, they did not react until Irene was a comfortable distance away from the table.

 

Though Wendy’s left ear will never be the same after Yeri shrieked loudly into it.)

 

“Wendy has a date!”

 

(Serri sighed and continued to eat her rice in silence.

 

Drama.

 

Unnecessary drama.)

 

*

 

“Hey, Wendy, are we ready to go- Holy-”

 

Seulgi ducked quickly, a pair of jeans sailing harmlessly above her head and into the hallway behind her. Glancing back, she picked up the runaway pair of pants and went back into the room, where Wendy, still half naked, was running back and forth between the mirror and her closet. 

 

“Wendy, what are you doing?”

 

She paused in her steps, turning to Seulgi with a wild look in her eyes, hands holding a dress, a jumper and a romper to her chest. 

 

“Seulgi! Help me pick something to wear!”

 

Seulgi eyed the mess in the normally neat room and pursed her lips together. 

 

“What is going on? It’s just the carnival, why are you stressing about your clothes?”

 

Wendy paused for a moment, letting the dress slip from between her fingers as she eyed Seulgi, momentarily taking the time to check if Seulgi was clowning her. 

 

“Seulgi. Sweet summer child.”

 

“I was born in the winter.”

 

“Lovely precious cinnamon roll.”

 

“Wendy, are you taking drugs?”

 

And promptly backed away quickly when Wendy reached out toward her chin, wary of the sudden dazed look in her eyes. 

 

(Definitely taking drugs.)

 

“I always wondered how a fair baby like you made it into our group of sins.”

 

Seulgi started patting her pocket for her phone. 

 

“Uhuh. Right.”

 

Wendy held a hand at her heart and gave Seulgi a smile that sent chills down her spine.

 

“And sometimes I wonder what the world did to deserve such a pure baby like you.”

 

“Wendy, seriously, what are you  _ on _ ?”

 

“You’re the world’s most precious cinnamon roll, must be protected at all cost. Don’t let anyone tell you differently.”

 

Seulgi’s eyebrows met in the middle and now she was even more certain that Wendy was taking drugs. 

 

“No one has told me- Seriously, Wendy, are you okay?”

 

Wendy threw her clothes into the air and laughed hysterically, looking very much like a deranged witch in the midst of her reincarnation.

 

“Okay?!  _ Okay?! _ Irene is coming to the carnival with us and I have nothing to wear!”

 

Let it be known, that while Seulgi was dense; oblivious, slow, blur, every synonym of that word under the sun, she was not  _ stupid _ . She made pacifying motions with her hands, as though soothing a wild animal, talking softly in case Wendy suddenly decided her head would be better for kicking.

 

“Alright, calm down. I’ll get some help okay?”

 

“Help?”

 

“Yes, Wendy, I think we need professional help.”

 

Wendy thought for moment before nodding and then promptly scaring the life out of Seulgi when she let out the most abnormal wail.

 

“Why must Irene be so  _ beautiful _ ? Why? Why am I so gay?”

 

And with that, Seulgi pulled out her phone hurriedly and dialled the first number she saw and spoke hurriedly in the phone. Wendy continued to wail, kicking up her clothes and throwing the world’s weirdest tantrum.

 

“Hey, WooHee? Could you pick Joy and Yeri up and come to our apartment? We have a problem.”

 

*

 

“Are you sure this is fine?”

 

Wendy fidgeted with her top for the umpteenth time, unsure with the crop top and shorts combination that Serri and Joy had unceremoniously stuffed her into while she was having her mental breakdown. 

 

Joy rolled her eyes and pushed the back of her head lightly. 

 

“You look great, the abs are on display, your legs are on point and you even have a plaid shirt in case you get cold or if someone doesn’t realise you’re gay.”

 

Wendy pulled at the sleeve hanging limply from her sleeve and pondered for a moment. 

 

“I don’t know... Don’t you think it’s a little too much?”

 

And received another whack on the head, Serri giving her a glare that almost sent Wendy running back to the car. 

 

“Almost everyone is dressed the same. Get over it.”

 

Wendy wisely shut her mouth, turning eyes over the distance to avoid the glare Serri was still boring into the side of her head, the older girl possibly still salty over the fact Wendy had chucked a bra at her face earlier. The rest of the group shuffled in their places awkwardly while waiting for Irene to arrive, each of them not really wanting to incur the wrath of WooHee’s very bitter girlfriend. 

 

Their saving grace showed up soon enough, Yeri spotting Irene in the distance. The youngest immediately grabbed Wendy’s wrist and waved both their hands high above her head, not giving Wendy time to shrink behind. And from the distance, Wendy could see Irene beaming brightly, the smile sending heat from Wendy’s cheeks all the way to her brain where it promptly fried on the spot from the cuteness. 

 

Jogging up to them, Irene maintained the smile and gave everyone a quick hug.

 

“I’m so sorry I’m late, parking was a mess out there.”

 

Serri spoke up first, a lot warmer now that Irene had arrived.

 

(And perhaps over the incident?

 

Wendy can only hope.)

 

“It’s alright, we only just got here ourselves. We have a mess to deal with ourselves.”

 

Her eyes slid over to Wendy. 

 

(Nope, not at all.)

 

Trying to avoid an incident in which Serri decided that Wendy’s last day on Earth would be today, Wendy spoke up hurriedly, mouth moving faster than her brain as she took in the sight of Irene in her flowery blue summer dress. 

 

“You look really cute today, Irene.”

 

There was a stifled gasp behind her and Wendy resisted the urge to turn around and smack whoever (Joy) it was. Irene raised an eyebrow at the compliment and smiled coyly, her eyes purposely glancing at Wendy up and down. 

 

“Thank you. But I think you’re the cuter one, Wendy. You should dress like this more often, no one will be able to resist you.”

 

She ended her sentence, and also Wendy’s life, with a wink, Joy outright laughing now as Wendy buried her face into Seulgi’s shoulder, her best friend shaking with mirth as well.

 

WooHee spoke up, perhaps taking pity on her overheating face, directing the group over to the rides. 

 

“Come on, guys, we have a lot to see tonight!”

 

The group paired off almost naturally, leaving Wendy at the back of the group with Irene. Though she was still bashful over the earlier compliment, Wendy took the time to appreciate the alone time with Irene, if only to have a moment to reconcile the image of college girl Irene in her jumpers and skinny jeans with the image of Irene in front of her now, quiet, demure and utterly breathtaking. 

 

(God, she had it bad.)

 

Irene, even as she was looking at the group in front of her, all of Wendy’s friends who had somehow started bickering just mere moments later, took a hold of Wendy’s wrist, pressing close to her, warm, pliant and stunning. 

 

(It was like dash of hot chocolate after a day in the rain, soft and delicious and everything Wendy had ever wanted.)

 

“Irene?”

 

Irene smiled at her and gripped her upper arm with her other hand, her fingers travelling from her wrist and down the palm of Wendy’s hand. 

 

“Sorry. I’m actually not too comfortable with crowds as big as this.”

 

An unbidden smile painted Wendy’s lips then and she adjusted the hold so that the fingers had interlocked, allowing no space between them. 

 

“Then I’ll hold on tight.”

 

*

 

“Since when was Wendy so smooth?”

 

“Since you’re not around to clown her, Joy.”

 

“Excuse you, I’ll have you know I’m the epitome of supportive friend-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, didn’t you say you wanted on the Tornado Twister?”

 

*

 

Wendy eyed the death trap they were lining up for with a critical eye. 

 

“Why on earth are we starting with the most chaotic ride?”

 

Serri shrugged and continued counting the money in her wallet. 

 

“Joy and WooHee both insisted on it.”

 

“Whatever for?”

 

Seulgi piped up helpfully, somehow also counting the money in her wallet.

 

“They said they were going to hit up every food stall there is in this place. Yeri has a map of all the food places and Joy wants to follow it to the tee.”

 

“Food is life, Seulgi!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Embarrassed, Wendy quickly ducked her head away, encouraging Irene to do the same. 

 

“Come on, we don’t want to be associate with them.”

 

Irene laughed softly and copied Wendy’s movements, even as she kept glancing curiously at both Serri and Seulgi who were now adding their total cash together. Noticing this, Wendy offered an explanation, one hand still gripped tightly with Irene’s, the other gesturing over to the two girls. 

 

“They are always picking up the bill. Serri’s the oldest and Seulgi-”

 

Her mind flashed to all the ways Seulgi was soft for Joy and Yeri and she smiled fondly. 

 

“Seulgi is just a softie.”

 

Irene hummed and turned away from them, leaning her cheek against Wendy’s shoulder as they moved forward in the line. Startled, Wendy turned her head to look at Irene-

 

And she realised it was okay to want it.

 

That if Irene was like this with her, it was alright with her. 

 

(Small things, holding hands, sharing warmth, cheek presses with hugs that lingered.

 

Wendy wanted it all.)

 

The right side of her mouth twitched and she looked back towards the front. 

 

*

 

“I think I left my stomach up there.”

 

Joy groaned in dismay, leaning dramatically against the pillar as she clutched at her abdomen. On the ground, WooHee fared no better, leaning her head against Serri’s calf, her arm wrapped around the girl’s leg tightly as she mumbled inaudibly. 

 

Yeri was unimpressed.

 

“Is this how old people are? Man, you guys are weak.”

 

Wendy rubbed at her stomach gently, feeling as those her innards had been rearranged by the rough twisting of the ride. 

 

The state of her stomach, however, was nothing compared to the state of her right hand, which was now bright red due to how hard Irene had squeezed it while they were on the ride.

 

But she could hardly complain because right now, Irene was bouncing on her toes beside her, completely enthused about the rest of the time in the carnival.

 

“I’m having the best time ever and it’s only just started!”

 

She gripped at Wendy’s arm again and made her join in her bouncing, causing a huge peal of laughter to exit Wendy’s mouth. 

 

(“Was Wendy always this embarrassing?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I meant, more embarrassing.”

 

“When you find someone you love, Yeri, you will know.”

 

“I would like to keep my dignity, thanks.”

 

“Anyone else thinks we should just leave them alone?”

 

“It’s not like they realise they came as a group and not as a date anyways?”

 

“Yeah, let’s just all give an excuse and leave them be.”)

 

*

 

It started off innocently enough. 

 

Serri walked away with WooHee first, citing alone time for the couple. 

 

Understandable, considering the carnival did seem more date appropriate, especially if one came with their significant other.

 

(Secretly, Wendy was also relieved. 

 

At least now, she didn’t have to worry about Serri poisoning her over the debacle earlier.)

 

And then, right after Irene excused herself to the washroom, Yeri started talking about Harry Potter, a really off centered topic considering they were discussing food at the time, going as far as to steal a janitor’s broom and riding it off to the horizon, leaving a dumbfounded janitor behind and three friends who decided they would now simultaneously deny the existence of one Kim Yeri.

 

When Joy suddenly proclaimed she needed to go and feed the cow, Wendy felt the stirrings of an ancient evil (Joy) at the base of her spine.

 

(First of all, there were  _ no _ cows.

 

Second of all, who on earth would feed a cow in the middle of the night?)

 

“The cow.”

 

Joy nodded seriously.

 

“Yes. Betsy needs me.”

 

“The cow’s name is Betsy.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And is this Betsy real?”

 

Joy placed a hand on her chest, mouth opened into an ‘O’ as she gasped in offence. 

 

“I beg your pardon! Betsy does not take kindly to your accusations. Have a good day!”

 

And promptly stalked off into the distance, somehow transforming into an old offended English lady with a terrible accent. 

 

Wendy stared after her, eyebrows knitted in absolute confusion. 

 

“What in the-”

 

Seulgi laughed and patted Wendy’s shoulder lightly. 

 

“My excuse was actually to tell you I needed to go see the leader but I’m guessing Joy’s Betsy has you off balance.”

 

Wendy widened her eyes. 

 

“Leader? What? What are you guys planning?”

 

Leaving with a wave above her head, Seulgi merely shouted over her shoulder before disappearing into the crowd. 

 

“Have a good time with Irene!”

 

Wendy blinked, once, twice-

 

And then realised the con her friends pulled on her. 

 

“Goddamnit.”

 

*

 

“Where did the rest of the girls go?”

 

Irene looked around with wide eyes.

 

Unable (unwilling) to explain about the lovely personalities that were her friends, Wendy hummed out an excuse that ended up being nothing more than a shrug.

 

“Who knows?”

 

Irene stared at her for a moment before nodding once, looping their arms together once again. 

 

“Alrighty then. Shall we look around some more?”

 

They moved about the stalls, looking through knick knacks and plastic toys that these carnivals all seem to sell every time, eating their way through sticky candy and trying the many different fried food that only seem to exist in these types of events, all while laughter and soft words.

 

It was the most comfortable Wendy has ever been around Irene; as gobsmacked as she was over Irene’s beauty, a beauty she doubted she would ever really get over. But now she was introduced to so many new layers, a privilege she held for now, a silent show for two. 

 

(Wendy wondered if she will ever get to know Irene as a whole, if there was an Irene in her future.

 

If there was an Irene in her forever.)

 

But it was a carnival and carnivals were like cafes, a timeless place where only beautiful lights showed equally beautiful sights and where soft words that taste like honeysuckle in the air took precedence over frank realities and meddlesome friends. 

 

*

 

“Hey, Wendy?”

 

Wendy looked over to Irene, a piece of cotton candy dangling from her lips.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Irene laughed and pushed the treat past Wendy’s lips gently before continuing her sentence.

 

“Could we go see the dart stand? I kind of like the look of the plushie they have.”

 

“Alright.”

 

It was a simple game, the player got five tries to try and pop four balloons and win the grand prize. 

 

“Step right up! Win a prize! Just five dollars per game! Anyone who can do it on the first try gets the grand prize.”

 

But this was a game and everyone knew that carnival games were rigged. 

 

Irene seemed to take it as a challenge as she detached herself from Wendy and stepped right up to the table. She took out the money from her pocket and handed it over to the guy manning the stand, not noticing the way his eyes slid out of focus at the sight of Irene. Irene examined the darts carefully before looking over her shoulder at Wendy. 

 

“Wanna watch me win?”

 

Curious, Wendy nodded.

 

And promptly found out that she could be both fearful and insanely attracted at the same time. 

 

It was as though Irene turned into a completely different person, a demon who only wanted her spoils. Each dart she threw arced in the same manner, never deviating from whatever line Irene drew in her vision till the tip touched a balloon. 

 

Before anyone knew what was happening, Irene had already popped five balloons and demanding her prize from the store keeper. The older girl grinned and tugged the huge rabbit off the counter before turning to Wendy.

 

“Here. For you.”

 

Closing her mouth in a hurry, Wendy took the plushy with both hands. 

 

“For me?”

 

Irene nodded and slid her arm through Wendy’s without offering further explanation.

 

“Come on. Let’s see what else we can win.”

 

*

 

“Thank you for indulging me.”

 

Wendy smiled at Irene and squeezed the other girl’s hand tightly.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I promised you, didn’t I?”

 

Irene smiled gratefully and shuffled closer, eyes avoiding the window of the ferris wheel gondola and subsequently the outside. 

 

“Yes, but I still feel bad.”

 

“You don’t have to feel bad. I don’t mind holding your hand.”

 

(She would hold it forever if she could.)

 

They had pretty much made their way through all the game stores, winning so many toys that they ended up giving them away to the children looking on with envy when Irene had spotted the ferris wheel. 

 

And because it was Irene who asked, Wendy who disliked any rides that put an emphasis on romance, went willingly, hand clasped in hand, a falling star drawn into the orbit.

 

( _ “I really want to go, but I’m afraid of heights.” _

 

_ “It’s okay, I’ll be here every step of the way and I’ll hold your hand the entire time.” _ )

 

Irene smiled again but this time it was something different. 

 

It was a look at Wendy would often see in class when she caught Irene staring at her, usually after Wendy fobbed an attempt at confessing, a twinkle in her eye that Wendy couldn’t quite decipher. It was a look that told a story that one couldn’t read, a song that had no lyrics. 

 

But today, in this gondola, with the night sky as their witness and the stars a bleak comparison to Irene who looked like living stardust under the moonlight, Wendy could see the mystery unfold. 

 

And she held her breath. 

 

She saw it before it even happened but she was pleasantly surprised anyways when Irene edged closer and pressed their lips together.

 

A kiss under the stars. 

 

They parted shortly, Wendy’s eyes fluttering open (when did they close?) but Irene didn’t go far, choosing to lean her forehead against Wendy’s as she let out a breath. 

 

“You’re so good to me. The only one I know from class who truly sees me.”

 

Wendy allowed herself to be happy for about two seconds when the guilt washed over it, an ocean of regret for not telling the truth when she had the opportunity to do so. 

 

As losing her brain power was a common theme in her relationship with Irene, her brain decided to take a holiday now, just as Wendy thought she had reached the peak of her happiness and her mouth decided to run itself, confessing the lie that was so hard to slip out all those weeks ago. 

 

“I’m sorry but I have lied to you.”

 

Irene leant away slightly to look at Wendy in the eyes. 

 

“What did you lie to me about?”

 

She opened and closed her mouth several times before deciding on the easiest.

 

(I’m sorry I lied, I’m sorry I’m a fraud-

 

I’m sorry.)

 

“I’m not actually in that class. I actually took over for WooHee for that one class and you kind of misunderstood and I just couldn’t- I just didn’t know how to say no?”

 

Irene was still staring at her, the story stuttering and closing and Wendy could feel her heart twisting behind her chest. Her next sentence came out softly, a whisper between the space between them that seemed so far now. 

 

“But- But I liked spending time with you and after that, it was just my way of spending more time with you, even though I’m the epitome of a gay disaster. But I really like you and I hope you’ll forgive me one day.”

 

She shut her eyes tightly after that, bracing herself for a slap or a shout.

 

She did not expect Irene to start laughing, quiet tremors that travelled through her body, the kind that warmed you from inside out. 

 

“Wendy.”

 

Wendy opened one eye cautiously.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I already knew.”

 

“What?!”

 

Irene leant back against the chair, taking her time to ease Wendy into a more relaxed position before continuing.

 

“I’m not stupid, or blind. No one takes a physics course as participation and I saw you erasing your name off the sheet a couple of times.”

 

“Then why-“

 

“I told you. You were really cute flustered.”

 

(Kill her now. 

 

Irene knew she was having brain lapses the entire time. 

 

Kill her now.)

 

“And you were the only one who really saw me. Even if you kept stumbling over your words.”

 

The twist in the hollow of her chest eased away, taking note of the story that was unfolding behind molten gold, a story that Wendy fell in love with because she was staring too long into them.

 

And found that she didn’t mind.

 

Her heart light, Wendy joked quietly, noting that both their hands were now intertwined, a lock for a future for two. 

 

“I’m always stunned by your beauty though.”

 

A smile bloomed on Irene’s face and she molded the joke into a confession that sent Wendy’s heart rate through the roof.

 

“But you always follow it with sincerity and that’s what I like about you”

 

*

 

“Pay up, bitches.”

 

Serri raised her hand out towards the other four and wriggled her fingers as Wendy looked on in disbelief, her lunch almost falling out of her mouth with how wide it was open now. 

 

“You bet on whether she knew?”

 

Serri shrugged.

 

“I already knew. I just wanted in on the bet the others were making.”

 

Joy handed over a bill with a pout.

 

“How was I to know that she was so observant?”

 

Seulgi was the next to pass the money. 

 

“Yeah, I would’ve never guessed it either!”

 

Yeri held onto her money tightly, eyes peering at Serri uselessly before she released it with a sigh. 

 

“Well, not everyone is as dense as you, Seulgi.”

 

“Hey!”

 

WooHee was the last to give up her spoils but she did so with a smile, grinning at Wendy who kept looking at her watch. 

 

“Yeah, but it ended well for Wendy, gay disaster incarnate.”

 

Wendy rolled her eyes at the teasing and got to her feet. 

 

“Whatever. I have to go, I promised Irene I’d walk her to class.”

 

(As she left, she heard her friends call her a whipped gay.

 

She would proudly hold that title if it meant she could always see the image of Irene smiling and waiting for her, hand outstretched and waiting for hers.)


End file.
